Confessions of a Tortured Soul
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: A new girl named Lorelai comes to Duel Academy. She and Alexis are fast friends. But, as soon as she comes, things become dangerous. What does Lorelai have to do about it? Rated T for strong, perverse language and possible gory violence. Ch. 2 is up!
1. Memories

Confessions of a Tortured Soul

MewIchigoPrincess: So, this is an idea that I've been sitting on for quite awhile, and I think this would be a great way to start Alexis' and Jaden's relationship. It's going to be told in Alexis' POV for most of it, but I'll switch up now and then to Jaden's POV so that you know what he's thinking. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

.............................................................................................

Chapter One: Memories

Alexis' POV

The wind was howling. Darkness was starting to fall, and all around me, I could feel that change was happening. Nothing ever felt the same again. The atmosphere around me was different; the students just didn't have the same vibrancy or life like they used to. Instead, they were all petrified with the past situations, frozen forever in a state of never-ending darkness. Walking back to my dorm, the trees seemed to pick up on the depressed atmosphere of the students. The once bright green leaves, attached to the giddy branches dancing happily in the wind, now seemed to dread the wind. The leaves weren't the same bright green; now they seemed a dull emerald color. Even the lake by my dorm, glittering in the vibrant sunlight was now a dull shine. Things have changed. And, in some way, it all has to do with Jaden.

Jaden Yuki is not the same happy-go-lucky guy he used to be three years ago. Since going to the spirit world, he's changed dramatically. His bright, chocolate brown eyes, which were once filled with joy and fun, are now replaced with a dull brown, only focused on two things: revenge and anger. It seems like those are the only things that matter to him. Except, of course, for Yubel, who now resides in him. She's the only human he really, truly cares about, if you can call her human. I spend an extra hour or two every night trying to figure out what Jaden sees in her. I mean, she fucking practically killed us! I mean, she like, totally made our lives a living hell! Why the hell doesn't Jaden see that?

I was sitting in my room pondering that question, racking my mind trying desperately to come up with a valid answer. I was completely lost in my thoughts, and therefore didn't hear anyone open the door to my room.

"Alexis," the voice said.

The combination of their voice and their hand being placed on my shoulder caused me to jump out of my chair. I stood up with a start, knocking down the wooden chair I was sitting in. I whirled around immediately to see the surprised eyes of my new best friend, Lorelai Carraway. Lorelai was a new student this year, a freshman, but we quickly became accustomed to each other, and I found myself hanging around her every day. She was a very cute girl, with light green eyes and long snow white hair styled in one long braid. She was short, yet had a slim frame with cute little curves here and there. The more I talked to her, the more I discovered how similar she and I are.

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Lori, it's just you. You scared me," I said.

"Yeah, I can see that." She answered while looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai! I just didn't hear you come in. I was thinking."

"Do you always think that hard?" She questioned, taking a seat on my red bed. Red had always been my favorite color. As a child, I had always been a tomboy. And seeing the color now brought a since of familiarity and normalcy to the island.

"No, I just... I was just thinking about Jaden..." I said reluctantly.

"Again? Lex, are you sure you're not in love with the guy?" she said, half-teasing.

"No, Lori, I told you a million times I'm not. I'm just being a concerned friend. You don't know what he used to be like before this year. He was so sweet, and goofy, and care-free..."

"Sounds to me like you do have a thing for him," she said as she smirked, her light green eyes giving off a mischievous look.

"Look Lorelai, I'm just worried about him. He's so different. I mean, he's more mature and more serious, which, I'm not going to lie, is extremely hot, but... it's still just isn't him. He just isn't the same guy that I...."

I shut my mouth before my lips could utter what I was feeling. Lorelai wasn't making up things. She was absolutely right. I am in love with Jaden. I have been for quite some time now. But, I didn't want anyone to know, not even Lorelai. I didn't want to take a chance on him finding out. Because if he found out, things would never be the same. I'm so afraid of what he would say, of what he would do. I'm afraid of rejection. I had been rejected so much in my lifetime, and I know that my heart couldn't take another rejection. I still remember the first time I was rejected like it was yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

It was 1 am. I was 5 years old. I could hear my parents arguing downstairs. I could never get to sleep when they started. I went over to Atticus' room, like I usually did when they fought, and lay in his bed with him.

"Please, Nick, don't say such things," I heard my mother plead. Her voice cracked with the distraught and stress the fight had brought her.

"Shut up, Sapphira! I don't want to hear anymore bullshit come out of your mouth!" My father spat back.

"Nick pl---"

But my father cut her off before she had a chance to finish. Atticus and I could hear our mother drop to the floor with a loud _thud_. We could hear our father yelling at our mother before stomping out the door, slamming it so hard I swore the hinges would come off. My eyes filled with tears and ran down my cheek without my knowledge, and Atticus put his arms around me and held me tight. As soon as I saw the tear splash on my hand, they all came gushing out like a waterfall. I couldn't stop. I kept all of my emotions inside for the sake of my mother. I wanted to show her that I was strong so that she wouldn't worry about me. She had other things to worry about.

The next morning, I ran downstairs to see my mother still lying on the floor. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. I could see the dried tears on her cheek, and the stains her tears had left. I knew she had been crying all night long because the tear stains were still fresh. Dried blood stained her chin and where it had come out of the corner of her mouth. Her usually perfect, blonde hair was scattered all around her and over her face. But the thing that will haunt me the rest of my life were her eyes. Her soft, golden brown eyes were now a horrific yellow, wide open with shock and fear. The gentleness in her eyes was nowhere to be found.

I ran over to her, tears coming out of my eyes, and shook her violently. "Mama, mama! Mama, get up," I said. I shook her as hard as I could, but she didn't move. She didn't even look at me. She just kept staring into the air with the same look of fear and shock that never left her eyes, not for a minute. I collapsed on top of her, heavy sobs coming uncontrollably out of me.

After spending what felt like an eternity crying on top of my mother, I sat up and noticed my father sitting at the dining room table eating his breakfast. I ran over to him and latched my arms around his waist.

"Daddy, I love you! I love you, Daddy! Please, please, don't hurt me! Please don't hurt Mama anymore! And please don't hurt Addi!" I pleaded.

My father never put his arms around me and told me that he loved me, too, or promised me he wouldn't hurt me. Instead, he grabbed my arms firmly, and violently pulled me away from him. I looked up into his cold, horrific blue eyes, confusion in mine, tears running down my rosy cheeks.

"Now, listen to me you little brat. I don't love you. I've never loved you. You and Atticus were the biggest mistakes in my life. And now, I'm going to make-up for the mistakes that I made. I'm going to make sure I don't ever see you again."

I looked at my father with shock. At first, I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. I thought he was joking, something that just one year ago he would constantly do. But, after a few moments of staring into his eyes, his words hit me like a ton of bricks. There was no sign anywhere in his hard eyes that he was joking. The sparkle was gone.

He didn't love me. He thought that we were all a mistake, and he was going to fix that. Pain filled every fiber of my being. My heart was so heavy that it felt like it was going to drop out of my body. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, or cry, or speak. All I could feel was the cold sting of rejection resonating throughout my body. I just stood there, looking up into his cold, hateful eyes. I didn't resist when he pulled me to Atticus' room and pulled him out of bed. He pulled us both downstairs.

"What's going on, Dad?" Atticus asked, still groggy from sleep. My father stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around and looked at Atticus menacingly.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bastard! Don't call me 'Dad,' because, that's not who I am, not anymore! I am going to fix the mistakes that I've made starting with you two!"

With those words, he suddenly collapsed on top of us. I could see the blood seeping from where he had been hit. I saw my mother standing above him, breathing heavily with tears running down her cheeks, her eyes wild with fear. There were small wounds on her hands from where the glass had broken and cut her hand. I looked down at the shattered glass around us. I immediately recognized that it was the expensive crystal vase he had given my mother two years ago for her birthday. Now, that vase, that memory, was shattered into a million little pieces.

"You will never, EVER fucking hurt my kids! NEVER!!!" My mother screamed.

After that, she grabbed mine and Atticus' hands and we ran over to our neighbor's house, where she called 911. As the police took him away in handcuffs, he looked back at us one last time with a look of hatred, and revenge. I knew that, from that day on, he swore he would one day come back for us and finish his duty that he felt obligated to do.

After that, we moved far away from the only home I had ever known. For six months afterwards, I had nightmares about my father coming back and killing us all one by one. I had closed myself off to other people. My mother decided to put us all in therapy. And it wasn't until after years of therapy that I finally allowed people in, that I allowed myself to love other people again. I had liked some boys in middle school, and even had a couple of boyfriends. But, it wasn't until I liked this one boy at the end of my 8th grade year that brought the horrific memories rushing back. I liked him more than I had ever liked any other boy. And one day, I had gotten up the courage to tell him I liked him, thinking he felt the same way I did by the way he was treating me. I found out quickly though, that he didn't quite feel the same way about me.

"Look Alexis, I think that you're a sweet girl and all, but, you're just not my type. I'm sorry." he said.

I plastered on a fake smile and got out of there as soon as possible. I could feel the same cold sting of rejection I had felt 8 years earlier. It was from then on that I promised myself I would never share my feelings with anyone I didn't know or trust. My heart can't take another rejection.

**(End flashback)**

"Hello? Alexis? Are you still with us?" she asked loudly, hands cupped around her mouth to make her voice project more. I shook my head a few times and realized, with relief, that I wasn't back home as a 5-year-old girl.

"O-oh, sorry, Lorelai! I was just... thinking, again," I said, smiling apologetically. Lorelai sighed and shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest.

"M-m-m, what are we going to do with you, Lex?"

"Sorry," I apologized again.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here? I know why don't we go and see what Jaden's up to?" Lorelai asked, trying to put on an innocent smile. But I knew better.

"Oh no, don't try and play innocent with me, Ms. Lorelai Carraway! I know what's going to happen when we go over there," I stated, stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest. Lorelai looked at me, trying to trick me with her big, light green, puppy dog eyes.

"Why, Alexis dear, what ever do you mean?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could manage. But I wasn't fooled. I'd spent enough time with her to know when she was acting.

"Oh, shove that cute, innocent bit right up your ass! If we go over there, you're going to try and get me to tell Jaden that I love him with some stupid ass trick that you come up with! Well, you can just save it because I'm not going over there."

I whirled around and looked at Lorelai, who was looking at me with one eyebrow raised, her arms crossed across her chest and a small smirk turning up one corner of her lip. This had me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew it," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Knew what?" I asked, getting slightly irritated.

"I knew that you're in love with him! You just said it! I knew it! Ha!" she said, extremely giddy and a little bit too proud.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew what I said, and I knew that there was no point in trying to argue my way out of it. I closed my eyes, put my hands together like I was praying and brought them up to my mouth, and took a nice, deep breath. After a few seconds, I released it nice and slow. I opened my eyes and looked at Lorelai intently.

"Lorelai let me explain something to you. You have no right to go and tell Jaden, or anyone else for that matter about my feelings for him. There's a reason why I kept it a secret, and I want it to stay that way. Do you understand?" I said critically.

"You can count on me, Lex!" she stated with a goofy grin.

"You don't understand," I said walking closer to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and put on my best death glare, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"If I find out that you told a single soul, even a dog, I swear to God you better have something stronger than an umbrella to save you from the ungodly fucking fire storm I will reign down upon you," I said letting deadly venom seep into my voice. Lorelai looked at me for a moment with a hint of fear in her light green eyes, but was quickly replaced with agitation. She sighed.

"Alexis, don't worry about me! I have a perfect record of keeping secrets. You can ask any of my friends or family." I took in one more quick breath and released it, deciding that I really could trust her, and only her.

"Okay. I believe you. Thanks, Lorelai. And sorry for the threat!" I said with an apologetic smile. She smiled back at me.

"It's okay, Lex. I understand. Now, c'mon! I'll race you to the Slifer Red dorms!" Lorelai blew past me and out of the door.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" I said while trying to catch up with her.

"Ya snooze, ya lose, Lexi!" she replied.

We ran down to the Slifer Red dorms, laughing and having a good time. It was a temporary relief from the painful memories and horrifying dreams I would have to endure that night when I went back to my safe and sober, yet sometimes suffocating room.


	2. Tragedy

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter! I would like to first apologize for the strong language. I don't use language like that in my everyday life, but I feel that adding strong language to this story adds something to it. My other stories have little to no cursing in them anywhere. But, for this story, I believe it calls for it. Also, if you're wondering about my spelling and grammar, I'm VERY particular about it. I double check and then triple check my grammar and spelling to make sure that it is absolutely PERFECT. You could say that it's my OCD. I can't even stand mistakes in _other_ people's stories! Anyways, time to move on to chapter two!! Enjoy!!

........................................................................................................

Chapter Two: Tragedy

The Slifer Red dorms were different. Just like everything and everyone else on this island, it had changed as well. Before, coming to the Slifer dorm was kind of like an escape. It was a place where I could relax and be myself without the pressure from everyone on the outside. It always put a smile on my face even thinking about going to the Slifer dorms. But lately, it seemed cold, dark, and unfamiliar. It was like walking into a new place, even though I had walked into it a thousand times before. The paint was dulling. The sun just didn't shine on the building the same way; it was like the sun sensed the darkness and decided to stay away. The sight of the dorm was almost heartbreaking.

Lorelai and I quit running at the sight of it, and slowly walked towards it. I felt uncomfortable, no, nervous, the closer I got to it. It was like walking on stage and performing in a huge arena in front of thousands of people. The closer I got, the more knots I had in my stomach. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to catch my breath and slow my racing heart. After a few moments, Lorelai noticed I wasn't following her, and turned around and looked at me worriedly with those bright green eyes.

"Alexis, honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she walked towards me. She placed her hands gently on my shoulders. I couldn't say anything. My mouth was dry, and my breathing was still heavy. My mind was racing. It was like the dorm had cast a spell over me that I just couldn't break. Something was wrong. I could sense the unbalanced energy in the air. When I didn't answer Lorelai immediately, she shook me gently.

"Alexis, please tell me what's wrong," she said again, this time, a sense of urgency seeping into her voice. I looked into her worried, green eyes. I knew I had to say something. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I-I... I-I-I can't go in there..." I said, my voice more shaky than I had hoped.

"What do you mean you can't go in there?"

"I just... can't. I feel like something is wrong, and I can't shake the feeling..."

Lorelai gave me a small smile and hugged me tight. The knots in my stomach started to loosen some as she held me, and I became more relaxed.

"Awww, its okay, Lexi! I promise I'll be right here next to you the whole time," she said sweetly while rubbing my back. Her embrace was comforting and her voice relaxing. My breathing and my heart rate started to go back to normal, and my shaking went away as well. My confidence was coming back. I let go of Lorelai and smiled appreciatingly at her, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Lorelai! I couldn't do this without you."

"No, you couldn't," she replied with a smirk and a wink. I laughed. I then took a deep breath and looked towards the dorm. I wanted to see Jaden. I wanted to see the guy that I loved, no matter how much the little voice in my head was telling me to stay away. We walked up the steps, and to the door that was Jaden's room. I knocked a few times and took deep breaths. Lorelai put her hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Jaden opened the door a few moments later, and I couldn't help but to stare at him. Since his fusion with Yubel, he had become taller; he was now a couple of inches taller than I was. His shirt clung to his chest, revealing his toned muscles underneath. And his chocolate brown eyes were so serious, yet still soft. Jaden had matured.

"Hey Alexis! Hey Lorelai! What's up?"

My heart skipped a beat as I gazed dreamily into his deep eyes. I gazed so much, in fact, that I didn't hear him talking to me. Lorelai had to shake me gently to bring me back to reality.

"Lex, are you okay?" Jaden asked, his voice slightly deeper than before. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I knew I was blushing, so I tried to hide it as best as I could. Unfortunately, I didn't succeed because Lorelai started to giggle.

"Yeah, I'm just _fine_," I said as I elbowed Lorelai.

"Ow!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Lorelai rubbed her arm and glared at me before turning back to Jaden, trying to put on the best smile she could despite her pain. Jaden smiled at our little argument before speaking again.

"So, what's up? Would you like to come in?" He asked, stepping aside.

"Oh, actually, I can't stay. I just remembered that I have some studying to do. You know, huge test tomorrow!" Lorelai said with a smile. I stared at her with wide eyes. I was shocked that she had the audacity to lie to my face. She was going to get it later. She winked at me, and gave a farewell look to Jaden before walking away. Needless to say, I was pissed. I watched her walk away, glaring at her the entire time.

_'That little bitch,'_ I thought angrily.

"Well, do you have to study, too, or are you free?" he asked. My attention quickly shifted to Jaden. The way he asked that question made the nervous feeling in my stomach come back. My mind began to race, and so did my heart again. I was beginning to drift off into the recesses of my mind, until I heard the concerned tone in Jaden's voice.

"Alexis, are you okay?" he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders gently. I took a couple of deep breaths before responding.

"Um... yeah... I... I'm just... fine..." I stated, my voice more even than I thought it would be. Jaden seemed to be fine with that answer, because he nodded his head and didn't say anymore about it.

"Come in. I want to talk to you." His voice was grave. I walked into his fairly small room and sat down in the chair by his desk. He followed me, shutting the door slowly, and sat down on his bed. The thought that glistened deep in his eyes confirmed the knots in my stomach. Something _was_ wrong. The silence between us was only making me more nervous. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up and walked over to the window. He stared out it, his brown eyes glistening in the sunlight with deep thought. I was really starting to become worried now. I stood up and walked over to him, my gaze never leaving his face.

"Jaden, what is it? You're scaring me..." Now, my heart was beating with fear. I had no idea what he was thinking, and it was extremely frightening. Finally, Jaden turned around and looked at me, his eyes full of sadness, and most of all fear. I had never seen this look in his eyes before. He was scared. I began to mentally brace myself for what he was about to tell me. He put his hands on my shoulders again and squeezed them gently.

"Alexis... What I'm about to say is going to be extremely hard to hear," Jaden said, his voice barely above a whisper. He hesitated. I couldn't take the suspense any longer. I was going to burst with anticipation if he didn't just tell me.

"For God sake's Jaden, just tell me!" I spat out. Jaden gave my shoulders another good squeeze before he began.

"Alexis... Atticus... he's..." Jaden looked away. I grabbed his face with both hands and made him look at me.

"Jaden," I said sternly, "what about Atticus?"

"Atticus is... dead..." He said the last word so quietly, I just barely heard him. But I did hear him, and I wished that I didn't. I was shocked. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I prayed to God that this was just a sick joke. My whole body was so filled with shock that sadness didn't have room to sink in.

"Jaden, is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No..." I let my hands slide down from his face and let them rest on his chest. I stared off into space, the gravity of what he was saying finally sinking in. My breathing started to become heavier, and suddenly I was gasping for air. Jaden grabbed my hands and held them tight.

"Breath, Alexis! Breath!" he said.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be true! This just _cannot_ be real! It just can't be!" I started to become frantic now. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I was on the verge of losing it.

"Alexis," Jaden said. He wrapped his arms around me, starting to pull me closer to him. But, I didn't want to be touched. I didn't want him to hold me. All I wanted was to see my older brother, alive. I wanted to go and find him. I tried to struggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"No... Jaden, let go of me! I have to find him! I have to go and get him! Let me go! Let go..." I couldn't say anymore. The tears were coming out full force now. I didn't have the energy to struggle anymore. I just fell into Jaden's arms and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I cried, and cried, and cried. I cried for hours. A couple of times, I puked from crying so much. Jaden would go with me to the bathroom and hold my hair back. The whole time, though, Jaden was there for me. He held me tight and stroked my hair gently. He didn't speak, but I was glad that he didn't.

When I finally stopped crying, it was night. It was dark in Jaden's room. The only light was the bright, full moon shining down on us. It seemed to sense my pain, trying to comfort me with the beauty of its light. But I couldn't appreciate it. I was overwhelmed with every single emotion racing through my veins. I was shocked, sad, hurt, confused, angry, and the list goes on. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I could feel how puffy my eyes were. I was so tired. I didn't have the energy to go back to my dorm, nor did I want to. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted Jaden to hold me forever. In his arms, I felt safe. I felt like everything was going to be okay, somehow. As if he could read my mind, Jaden laid down on his bed, with me still in his arms. I rested my head comfortably on his chest. He continued to stroke my hair gently. I closed my eyes, focusing on his gentle breathing and his steady heart beat.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly.

"No," I replied, my voice hoarse, "not now. But, as long as you're here, I will be."

Jaden kissed the top of my head and squeezed me before letting me go. We both rolled over on our sides, looking at each other, and holding each other's hands tight. As soon as my eyes shut, I was out. I had never been more exhausted in my entire life.

Unfortunately, though, I could only sleep an hour or so at a time. My mind was plagued with terrible nightmares about my brother's death. I would wake up, sweating each time. Jaden had to hold me and stroke my cheek, or my hair to get me to go back to sleep. I felt bad for making him suffer through this with me. The poor dear couldn't get any sleep because of me. He didn't seem to mind it, though. But I did.

About the fourth time I woke up that night, I realized that my nightmares seemed to have a common theme. After Atticus died, I would die. And I suddenly realized what my dreams were telling me. Atticus didn't die by accident. Atticus was murdered.

Jaden sat up and rubbed my back. "What is it, Lex?" he asked.

"It's Atticus," I said, nearly frantic. "He was murdered, Jaden! Somebody _killed_ him!" I grabbed the collar of Jaden's jacket, looking deep into his eyes. What I saw in his eyes shocked me. He wasn't shocked. It seemed like... he _knew_ that Atticus was killed... And then, I realized that he did. I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth wide open. My grip on his collar loosened.

"Oh my God..." I whispered. "You _knew_..."

"Alexis, listen to me," he said, grabbing my face and holding it firmly in his hands. "I was going to wait to tell you until you calmed down some. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

I could tell he was being sincere. I calmed down some and started to think.

"Who would want to... kill... Atticus..." I trailed off, realizing the one person that not only wanted Atticus dead, but me, also. I turned to Jaden.

"Jaden, how exactly did you find out about Atticus' murder?"

He sighed before replying.

"I... watched him die. I was dueling this psycho, who was saying that he was going to come after you and cut you up into tiny pieces if I didn't defeat him. I was dueling to save you, and when I won, I was going to make sure he never got anywhere near you. Unfortunately, Atticus came at the worst possible time. The psycho I was dueling and Atticus made eye contact. They were both surprised to see each other, like they had known each other before. And then, it all happened so fast. The sick son of a bitch turned into a shadow and headed straight for Atticus. By the time I knew what was going on, it was too late. He passed right through Atticus. He stole Atticus' soul, and then went back for his body, and..."

Jaden paused. As painful as it was to hear, I wanted to know what happened... I had to.

"And what? What happened next?" I pressed. Jaden took a deep breath before continuing.

"...And then he tore apart his body, throwing the parts in the woods. Blood was... everywhere. The psycho didn't even stay to finish the duel. He disappeared in the woods. I had to make sure you were alright. And as long as that psycho is still out there, I won't let you out of my sight... not for a second."

Shock gripped me. I couldn't believe the terrible way Atticus died. It was a death I wouldn't ever wish on anyone. Before I could let it all sink in, I had to know what the psycho who killed my brother's name was. But, I had a feeling I already knew.

"What did he say his name was?" I asked softly.

"He said his name was James, and that you would know who he was."

My suspicions were correct. It was my father. I was getting deep in thought, now. The memories of my childhood came flooding back to me instantly. Jaden had to shake me some to get me to come back to reality.

"Alexis, do you know who he is?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said, hating the fact that he was related to me. "James is my father."

.....................................................................................................................................

MewIchigoPrincess: Okay! That's chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think! But please, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! ^_^


End file.
